Đọ чọυ ωάηηά тọυсн мє?
by Unsigned16
Summary: ¿Tres deseos? Esa era una oferta bastante tentadora...
1. CAP 1 Dosis de Sakura

_Resiste, Uchiha, resiste._

Tal vez eso era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer a sus cortos 17 años de vida, bueno después de aceptar el divorcio de sus padres, pero esto era peor.

¿Cómo se supone que un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas sobreviviera a esto?

Estaba en su habitación, recostado, sin camisa, y con la chica más sexy que había conocido, encima de su cuerpo besando su cuello deliciosamente ¿y el que podía hacer? Nada ¿Qué debía hacer? Apartarla, pero realmente no podía.

Sakura era todo lo que un hombre querría en la vida, era inteligente, tenía un cuerpo de infarto que él había recorrido hasta el cansancio, ella no era la típica chica delgada, ella tenía curvas, curvas magnificas, unos pechos grandes, firmes y cremosos, una cintura estrecha, un vientre plano, el mejor trasero del instituto, y él tenía que rechazarlo todo, Mierda.

Ella besaba su cuello, tenía una minifalda de jean y su sostén, mentiría si dijera que no estaba terriblemente excitado, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no arrancarle las bragas y hacerla suya, porque ella era suya, no eran novios, pues los dos creían que eso arruinaría la pasión, pero los chicos del instituto sabían que no se podían acercar a ella pues era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha, incluso en las circunstancias que se encontraba, de no poder siquiera tocarla, ella me pertenecia.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella se había detenido y lo miraba fijamente.

-Puedo saber qué diablos te sucede? – me pregunto enojada, la vi a los ojos tratando de saber en qué pensaba pero me distraje con ellos, eran grandes, de un verde jade, con pestañas espesas que los rodeaban, su nariz era pequeña y respingada y sus labios eran tan…besables.

¡Kami-sama! Si seguía así no podría resistirse, no podía cogérsela pero tampoco quería que ella buscara a alguien más, eso lo mataría.

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió esquivando su mirada, ella solo elevo una ceja y lo siguiente que supo fue sentirse libre, pues ella ahora estaba de pie vistiéndose, moría por rodearla con sus brazos para que se calmara, pero no podía.

-Olvídalo Sasuke- dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo de su habitación.

Tsk…detestaba cuando le hablaba en ese tono frio, el prefería cuando le hablaba entre gemidos.

Maldito fugaku, todo esto era su culpa.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Hijo, es bueno verte-_

_-Sí, es un milagro que tengas tiempo para ver a tu hijo- lo vio sonreír arrogantemente, detestaba esa sonrisa, era tan cínica. _

_-De hecho, necesito algo, llamémoslo un favor- dijo detrás de su imponente escritorio – conoces a nuestro nuevo inversionista, Hiashi Hyuuga, bueno es muy importante para mí que él se mantenga de nuestro lado, Sasuke, y a cambio de hacerlo el solo pide una cosa- Yo estaba atento a cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, pues en los temas de negocios era un genio, y dado que heredaría la empresa junto con Itachi, me gustaba estar informado- su hija, Hinata, tiene tu misma edad y el piensa que ella no sabe nada acerca de vivir, y mucho menos de los hombres, ha estado en un internado católico desde que era pequeña, así que ya te imaginaras que es una chica muy tímida, y el necesita que alguien tome su mano en el camino, y la cuide, entrara a tu escuela, y sería excelente si ella tomara tu mano ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- no podía ser que su padre le estuviera proponiendo lo que él creía- para ser más claro, hijo, quiero que durante estos dos meses de vacaciones estés con ella y la hagas tu novia, sal con ella, hazla feliz, que se sienta comoda en el instituto y seré tu genio._

_-¿Mi genio?- realmente mi padre se había vuelto loco._

_-Así es, tres deseos, lo que tú quieras, no importa el precio, solo asegúrate que no involucren homicidios y será tuyo ¿Que dices?_

_-Por supuesto- bueno, de hecho esto era genial, solo tenía que salir con esta chica y tendría todo lo que quisiera, amaba a mi padre y sus locas ideas, estaba por salir de su oficina, cuando escuche que me llamaba, inmediatamente preste atención._

_-Quiero aclararte, que aunque hyuuga quiere que su hija salga de su burbuja tampoco quiere que la lastimen y esto se resume a serle fiel, Sasuke, y eso incluye a esa linda pelirrosa que siempre va a casa._

_Fue un balde de agua fría._

_¿Cómo sobreviviría sin mi dosis diaria de Sakura?_


	2. CAP 2 Hinata Hyuuga

**CAP 2** Hinata Hyuuga.

¿Cómo definir a esta chica?

Se me venían muchas palabras para hacerlo, principalmente algunas como: rara, tímida, mojigata, sin mencionar que siempre vestía faldas por debajo de la rodilla, hasta cierto punto entendía, la chica era católica y bla bla bla, pero ¿en serio? ¿Qué chica de 17 años llevaba esa ropa que la hacía lucir como una monja anciana?

No me malinterpreten la chica no era mala, era agradable, era terriblemente educada, seguía llamándolo una y otra vez Sasuke-san por más que le implorara que no lo hiciera, siempre comía de la manera más educada ¡comía su hamburguesa con tenedor y cuchillo! ¿Quién diablos hacia eso? Y lo peor eran sus **interminables**, realmente **interminables** e **incomodos** silencios.

Así, con prolongados silencios habían pasado sus vacaciones de invierno, y Sakura…

Bueno, los días eran aburridos sin ella a su lado, no podía contarle acerca del trato que tenía con su padre, no solo pensaría que era un cerdo, sino que también la perdería, aunque estaba realmente seguro que ya lo había hecho.

Y solo Kami-sama sabe cuánta fuerza necesitó para no responder sus llamadas, contestar sus mensajes o llamarla, realmente extrañaba su cuerpo, sus besos…

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en ella…

Hinata había estado muy nerviosa durante toda la semana por la entrada al instituto pues ella jamás había estudiado con chicos o chicas que no fueran católicas, en ocasiones en las que dejaba de lado su horrenda vestimenta y el hecho de que nunca podía acercarse a ella, Hinata era verdaderamente dulce.

El día más tormentoso del año llegó antes de que se diera cuenta, el primer día de clases.

No podía predecir lo que pasaría hoy, solo sabía que estaba inusualmente nervioso, pero no podían juzgarlo, después de dos meses vería a Sakura nuevamente, y el problema real era que Hinata estaría allí, y él tendría que estar con ella para apoyarla, según las ordenes de su padre.

Pasaría a recogerla para darle un poco más de confianza, cuanto más se acercaba al instituto con Hinata en el puesto de copiloto, sentía un extraño vacío en el abdomen, la idea de ver lo hermosa que estaría Sakura estaba instalada en su mente, sabía que se vería estupenda, siempre lo estaba, su madre era diseñadora y su preciosa y única hija era su modelo, y siempre vestía algo con lo que deslumbraba.

En cuando aparque, baje del auto y espere que Hinata llegara a mi lado y le tendí mi mano para transmitirle un poco de confianza, en cuanto la tome noté que estaba temblando, adorable, _adorablemente ridículo._

Fuimos a través del pasillo, con ella aun tomando mi mano, necesitaba que la noticia de mi nueva _novia_ se divulgara.

Cuando estaba en su casillero empecé a escuchar como los susurros y murmullos empezaban a subir de volumen y sólo con girar un poco su cabeza, lo entendió…

Un caminar femenino, elegante, con gracia, su cabello largo, lacio y rosa se movía al compás de sus pasos, ganándose la mirada de todos, usaba un ajustado y corto vestido rojo con un cinturón negro que ceñían deliciosamente su cintura, marcando sus curvas y unos tacones igualmente negros que marcaban los delicados músculos de sus largas piernas, mierda se moría por correr hacia ella y besarla para que esos babosos de primer año cerraran sus mugrosas bocas, pero una vez más, no podía.

Cuando su mirada encontró la suya vio como ella le sonreía coquetamente mientras seguía caminando, pero después notó cómo su mirada verde se desviaba hacia su mano que aun sujetaba la de Hinata e inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció, pudo ver en sus ojos confusión y después enojo.

Era definitivo, la había perdido.

-Quien es ella, Sasuke? – la voz de Hinata logró que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Sakura Haruno, estará en nuestra misma clase- le di la explicación menos personal que pude, no le podía mencionar a mi _novia_, que creía que ella era la chica más hermosa del planeta, que durante casi dos años, habíamos estado teniendo las más fogosas sesiones sexuales, no, no era una buena idea.

-Es preciosa – dijo vagamente, y yo le daba la razón sin dudarlo.

La guie hasta el salón de clases y pude jurar que sentí como algo se quemaba de furia en mí.

En esta escuela los escritorios eran compartidos y ahí esta ella, con un chico que yo desconocía totalmente.

Deduzco que era nuevo pues si no lo fuera sabría que no tendría que acercarse a Sakura, me di cuenta que había empezado a moverme cuando sentí que la mano de Hinata tiraba de la mía, la mire con la cabeza baja y me sentí el peor _novio falso_ de la historia, ella me necesitaba en ese momento y yo solo pensaba en ese idiota pelirrojo que claramente estaba coqueteando con Sakura.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

¿Que yo renunciaría Sakura y ella se quedaría allí esperando mi regreso?, ¿Qué en cuanto supieran que ya no estaban conmigo no se le acercarían miles de chicos y ella terminaría aceptando alguno? ¿Que ningún chico tendría alguna intensión más allá de una amistad con ella?

Yo lo sabía, Sakura estaba buenísima, y era una experta coqueteando, podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies con solo unas palabras o una sonrisa, pero ese sentimiento en el abdomen cuando mezclas celos y furia, que te hace querer vomitar no me deja tranquilo..

-bien chicos todos a sus asientos.- dijo cruzando la puerta el profesor Kakashi, el hombre más vago sobre la faz de la tierra, y no tuve otra opción que resignarme y sentarme al otro extremo del salón. – Demos la bienvenida a nuestros dos nuevos alumnos Hyuuga Hinata y Akasuna no Sasori – el chico pelirrojo se volvió el centro de atención de todas, _todas _las chicas de la clase…

Tsk… ni que fuera la gran cosa, imbécil.

Tuve que soportar dos horas seguidas viendo a ese imbécil hablando y coqueteando con Sakura y como si fuese poco, los vio salir,_ juntos_.

-Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – tuve que contenerme para no darle un puño al que se creía mi _mejor amigo _por sorprenderme así_, _conocía a Naruto desde siempre, nuestras madres fueron juntas a la universidad, se volvieron inseparables, y me volvieron inseparable de este intento de hombre desde que tengo memoria.

-Dobe deja de gritar – le dije lo más calmado que pude tratando de que Naruto no diera una pésima primera impresión a Hinata, ahí el notó su presencia y la observaba…y la observaba… y la observaba…de arriba abajo…

-Ehhh… ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Yo…o so...oy nu…nu - ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica? No pude evitar observar a Naruto que estaba más que confundido.

-Es curioso, yo me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo – escuchar esa voz me heló la sangre y allí estaba ella y su perfección, y ese imbécil pelirrojo estaba a su lado.

-Es la chica nueva, la que mencionó kakashi-sensei, Saku – explicó ese idiota a Sakura, mirándola intensamente, además ¿La había llamado "Saku"? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Y ella? ¿Porque no lo abofeteaba por tomar esa clase de confianza? Al contrario asentía dándole la razón.

- Es Hinata, mi novia – dije fuerte y claro, o al menos eso intente y enseguida tuve una imagen para fotografiar mentalmente, el imbécil pelirrojo solo había levantado su ceja mientras recorría a Hinata con la mirada, notando que tal vez su ropa no le favorecía, y las caras de Naruto y Sakura eran todo un poema, tenían sus bocas y ojos muy abiertos, y si no fuese por la incómoda situación para Hinata yo me habría reído.

-Bien, Hinata-chan es un placer conocerte y… estoy algo confundido – dijo el Dobe distraídamente.

Sakura tenía una mirada fija sobre mí, esa mirada fría que me daba cuando intentaba descubrir algo.

-Podemos hablar un segundo, Sasuke? – pidió ella.

-hmp… claro –

-En seguida vuelvo Sasori – ¿Por qué ella le estaba dando explicaciones?

La seguí evitando ver como ese vestido se ceñía deliciosamente a su trasero cada vez que daba un paso, y antes que lo notara ya estábamos entrando a un salón vacío.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué de que quiero hablar? ¿Eres imbécil Sasuke?- dijo levantando la voz- en todas las vacaciones no contestaste mis llamadas o mis mensajes y ahora llegas con una chica que dices que es tu novia ¿Qué rayos te está pasando?

_Silencio…_

_Silencio…_

-Algo raro pasa aquí Sasuke, yo te conozco- siseo más calmada, acercándose a mí, cuando reaccione para moverme ya era demasiado tarde, me había arrinconado contra una pared, y podía sentir como sus senos se aplastaban deliciosamente contra mi pecho- ¿quieres decirme que pasa Sasuke-kun?- dijo acariciando mi cuello con su nariz y con esa voz tan sexy, luego siguieron unos besos casi inexistentes que hacían que se me erizara la piel.

Y después…. _Nada._

La poca fuerza que tenía había servido para alejarla de mí.

-Realmente lo siento, Sakura, no puedo hacerle esto a Hinata- murmuré, siendo lo más honesto que podía decir.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo Sasuke – dijo ¿sonriendo? – Pero te conozco y tú no eres esa clase de chico, quieres tocarme como lo hacías antes, y besarme y no resistirás mucho, te lo puedo asegurar – y así se marchó.

Dejándome claro que no me ayudaría en nada…

¿Realmente podría resistir que Sakura me sedujera?

_No lo creo…_


End file.
